Change is Good
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: What happens when Jessica Wilde has to move in with her boyfriend Victor Purrlins? Well it's interesting that's for sure. R&R if you want, and rated T for mild explicit content. Hope you enjoy. Based within the "Seeking Forgiveness" universe, if that wasn't clear before.


**Opening Statement:** Hello again fanfiction, here's another story, based around a couple of my other Zootopia characters, police officers Jessica Wilde, the runt of Judy's litter sired by Jack Savage, and her partner and boyfriend Victor Purrlins, an ocelot with nearly the same attitude as a certain fox. Now why am I writing this? Because I'm bored and have nothing better to do. So I hope you readers enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** Zootopia is the property of Disney, and the OC's of Jessica Wilde and Victor Purrlins are mine, along with any of the other siblings I may mention... I think there's Vanessa, Alex, Joey, Jason, Tyler, Kim, Sarah, Sasha, and of course Kendra. Other characters that may show up are Nelson Bucksworth, Todd Bucksworth (Nelson and Kendra's adoptive coyote son), and if I feel ambitious Julie Wilde and Katelyn Otterton (daughter of Sarah and Brandon and therefore a rabbit/otter hybrid)... now with that all out of the way, let's get started.

* * *

 **Change is Good.**

Jessica was getting frustrated, she had hoped that she was going to be able to enjoy her first day off since she started at the ZPD, and as luck would have it she had woken up to her landlord banging on her apartment door. When she answered, the caracal had explained to her that the building was being treated; apparently the previous landlord never bothered to do any of the maintenance for the building, and until it was repaired the building was considered unfit to house any animals.

By no means was Jessica about to argue, being a police officer she knew of the legalities regarding building upkeep, and with a sigh had turned to get herself packed for a stay at a hotel. Only problem was that all the hotels near Prescient 1 were either booked solid, we're way too expensive, or they didn't cater to her species; the closest hotel with a vacancy was in Little Rodentia. Of course, there was the option of going to one of the other hotels, heck if she wanted to she could crash at her hybrid sister's apartment in the Grand Pangolin Arms, but from what she heard from both her mom and from Kendra was that the neighbors were really loud, and just as nosy.

So with all that in mind, she decided on a last option... her boyfriend's place. Now to be fair, she loved that cat more than anything in the world, but his place was very much a batchelor pad, and while she's stayed over a couple nights, she didn't feel like it was a place to live for too long... but when life gives you lemons, you hope to God they are ripe enough to make lemonade.

"Hey Vic- yeah it's Jessica, who else would be calling you- alright, look my landlord has to do a ton of maintenance on my building, and I was wondering- okay, thanks for the info, just please tell me your friends are going to be a little civil this time, I'm going to be staying for a while... alright, I'll be over with my stuff shortly- yes I had to clear out my apartment, the landlord didn't want anything to get in his way- I don't know where it'll go, but chances are your place has more than enough room, anyway see you shortly, bye" Jessica explained over the phone, but ending the call and sighing, truth be told she only had a few things to take, all of which fit into a box and her suitcase, but it was still enough to warrant a favor.

* * *

(Later at Victor's apartment)

"Thanks again for the ride Finnick, I owe you one-"

"Well, next time you pull me over, give me a warning and we'll call it even." Finnick replied, a smirk on his face as Jessica scoffed lightly and shook her head.

"You know full well I can't promise that... but how's about I hook you up with a van repair, I could see if I could get out mechanic to give this van a tune up-"

"Nah, I'm only kidding with you, I'm practically your uncle... just a little more warning next time, I was kinda hung over this morning." Finnick explained, Jessica rolling her eyes and smiling as the fennec drove off, leaving the rabbit at her boyfriend's building. Making her way inside, Jessica followed the sound of Victor's TV; he usually liked to have background noise, and so often just left it running while he did his things in the apartment.

"Thank goodness he lives near the base of the building," Jessica said, setting her things down and knocking on the door, soon greeted by her lovely ocelot.

"Ah, by the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes," Victor teased, Jessica rolling her eyes and picking up her suitcase, Victor grabbing her box of stuff and carrying it into the apartment before closing the door.

"Hmm, you tidied up the place, last time I was here, I saw your boxers hanging from the ceiling fan." Jessica said, Victor setting down his bunny's box and mocking a hurt expression.

"Jess, I am wounded to think you see me as a slob-"

"But you _can_ be a slob at times... in fact, since I'm going to be staying a while, I could clean this place up more, you know give it a doe's touch." Jessica explained, smirking as her boyfriend's ears folded back slightly, a sign that he wasn't liking what was being suggested. "Relax Officer Catbox, I was only joking... _slightly,_ but only because I want to be comfortable here." Jessica explained, Victor sighing in relief before grinning.

"You know, we could do something a bit more fun, maybe sit on the couch, watch some TV… you know, see what happens?" Victor said, slowly crouching down to be able to caress Jessica's cheek, the violet eyed doe smiling warmly as she nuzzled into his paw. Unfortunately for Victor, he forgot who Jessica's parents were, and before he could react the tiny bunny had wrapped herself around his arm, scurried up to his shoulders, and then setting herself on the back of his neck with her paws scritching the area behind Victor's ears.

Now Victor wasn't above this sort of treatment, though he also didn't like it much because it tickled like the dickens, and only a select few mammals knew of this little secret weakness of his, and though he never mentioned it to the lapin officer, she somehow had discovered it herself and since then put it to use as her way to keep the feline officer in check.

"Come on Vic! Say it-"

"Come on, I can't think like this-"

"Say those words Victor! You have to- EEEP!" Jessica yelped, as Victor employed his girlfriend's weakness, which was anything to do with her tail, a simple little poke was enough to startle Jessica enough for Victor to grab her and bring her around to face him, the two laughing before Victor pulled her into a loving kiss.

After a few seconds the two pulled apart and sighed as they sat there on the floor a moment, Jessica stretching a bit before slipping from the ocelot's arms and making her way to her suitcase, "I should get my things unpacked, I mean I can't be living out of a suitcase... my clothes are in the box there, if you want to help babe." Jessica said, the blue eyed lover nodding and grabbing the box to unpack it.

It had the usual things he'd expect from the stripped doe, such as her diploma from graduating from the academy, pictures of her family, a few friends. Then he discovered something he _knew_ he wasn't supposed to find, and the sight of it made him cringe slightly, "Jess, why do you have a copy of "Jiggy Chompers" in here- OOF!"

Victor never got to finish his query, as the tiny doe had yelped and launched herself at him to get the dirty magazine from him, a blush tinting her ears red and making the white stripes on her cheeks glow slightly pinkish. "Th-that is for... research?" Jessica replied, as Victor to raised an eyebrow and then grinned, "Victor, don't you even-"

"If you want the real thing, all you have to do is ask," Victor teased, earning himself a roll of the eyes from his girlfriend. "Whatever you dingus, just no looking at my porn anymore... at least not without my permission." Jessica replied, as she made her way to Victor's bedroom to get her clothes put away.

* * *

(Later that evening)

Victor had decided on ordering Chinese food for dinner, a simple order of kung pao crickets and shrimp lo-mein; Jessica had inherited her mother's taste in seafood, and both had nearly finished their meal when there was a knock on the door, Victor swallowing his food before standing up, "That's the guys, care to join me in letting them in babe?" Victor asked, Jessica nodding as she chewed her food up and swallowed.

Victor then walked to the door and pulled it open, revealing three mammals that were altogether an unlikely group, there was Craig, a grizzly bear wearing a pair of jeans and a "Wild Hogs" T-shirt, he had brown fur and green eyes, then there was Marlon, a razorback hog with thick bristly hair and a pair of tusks bigger than a hippo's tooth each, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a black T-Shirt, a grey hoodie over it, and then there was a wolf with black fur, he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a red T-Shirt, his name was Devyn. Jessica had met these mammals before, but she still felt like an outsider when they were over; the first time Victor had introduced her to them, Marlon had called her "Runt" as a sort of nickname, which had earned him a good double kick to the shoulder that left a bruise for about a week. "Hey guys, just to let you know my better half is staying over tonight" Victor explained, Marlon grabbing his shoulder and causing Craig and Devyn to chuckle.

"Hope she doesn't kick me again, that little doe is scary strong, and that's coming from me!" Marlon said, as Victor allowed the three mammals into his apartment, Jessica grinning as she saw Marlon and making a point to kick at a ball of paper on the floor, the considerably larger mammal flinching away and causing Craig to laugh.

"Damn Marlon, something got you a little jumpy tonight," Craig said, earning a mock punch in the arm from the razorback and in turn bringing a chuckle out of the wolf. "I'm thinking so, but at least he's justified," Devyn added, Jessica letting out a giggle as Victor picked her up and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"So guys, what's the plan tonight? Have a couple drinks, maybe some videogames, or are we just gonna chill out and watch some TV?" Victor asked, as he set his girlfriend down on the couch and a got the PawCube controllers out; one activity that Victor liked to partake in with his friends was some casual gaming, something that Jessica had not tried since she was a kid.

"If you _really_ want to lose that badly, then let's get started!" Marlon replied, as they all started to laugh and took seats around the room. The game they usually played was a fighting game called "Immortal Combatants", something they all took turns playing according to whom was winning or losing; the winner got to keep playing, while the loser passed their controller to the next person.

* * *

(A few rounds later)

About a half hour was spent between the guys playing, Victor having racked up a total of twelve wins, Marlon having won five times, Devyn getting near ten victories while Craig had only gotten two. Meanwhile Jessica had been scrolling through her Furbook feed when she heard Victor speaking to her, the rabbit's left ear flicking towards him before she turned and smiled, "What is it Vic?" the violet eyed doe asked, her feline boyfriend chuckling and holding out his controller to her.

"Want to try playing with the guys a bit? They think you don't like videogames-"

"Well they aren't _totally_ wrong about that-"

"Come on babe, give it a try, just one match okay?" Victor pleaded, Jessica rolling her eyes and taking the controller in her paws; a somewhat difficult task considering the thing was big enough to fill her tiny lap, "Okay, _one_ match, then I'm going for a shower." Jessica replied, as she set the controller down and looked at it a moment; she wasn't unfamiliar with how to use it, but the most she used it for was for Netflocks, so she was simply planning how she would use it for playing a game.

After a few minutes though she had figured a method of using it and the game began, her opponent being Marlon, whom had chosen to play as one of the guest fighters Freddy Cougar, so she looked through the options and chose Po' Rai Cho, a heavy panda that in Jessica's personal opinion had a bit of a drinking problem, but she went with it and the match began.

After a little struggling with the controls, Jessica was getting into the game and to everyone's surprise managed to win, the razorback she was playing against just glancing to the tiny bunny before he set the controller down and shook his head, "Damn, you sure you haven't played this before?" Marlon asked, as Craig took the controller and grinned.

"My turn against the bunny!" he shouted, as he chose to have a rematch, which Jessica shrugged and did the same. A few minutes later, the match was over and again Jessica had won, Craig growling and bringing a laugh out of the others present, "How is she this good?" the bear asked, Devyn grabbing the controller and going to pick a new fighter.

Jessica chose the same character he had been using, while Devyn went with a different guest character, choosing to play as something simply called "Hunter", the wolf grinning as he got the game started. "Alright bunny, you're going down," Devyn declared, the rabbit smirking as she got ready to fight.

"Whatever helps you play better," Jessica replied, Victor looking to his girlfriend and chuckling, but deciding not to say anything and allow her to have fun. It was possibly the longest match of the night, lasting a good ten minutes, and during this one Devyn had won a round, but in the end Jessica defeated the wolf, and almost as if to add insult to injury, she managed to somehow pull off a kill move, her character forcing the Hunter to drink from his bottle, then lighting a match and tossing it at him, this causing the Hunter to explode. Devyn just blinked and then shook his head, "How?!" the wolf howled, causing Jessica to shrug.

"I guess you just suck," Jessica replied, causing everyone other than Devyn to laugh. "Well, it's been fun, but I gotta get going, my wife is messaging me like crazy," Craig said, getting up and heading to the door, followed by Marlon and Devyn; the three usually left the same time as Craig, it was usually around the time Victor would be turning in anyway.

Once they were gone, Victor kissed Jessica and purred, "My you whupped their asses... where you been hiding this babe?" he asked, Jessica shrugging and shaking her head a bit.

"I don't know... just a fluke?" she replied, before you yawning and getting up to go shower; she was planning on being in bed soon, and after today she felt she earned it.

* * *

And there you go. I know, this is a weird place to leave off, and believe me I had more planned for this story, but frankly I feel like I need a bit of time, not away from writing... just to think up new stories. Anyway, I hope you readers enjoyed, leave a review/comment, and I'll see you guys next time. Bye!


End file.
